


Four Guys and a Fish

by TheGracelessConsultingCompanion



Category: Tokio Hotel
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-30
Updated: 2013-09-30
Packaged: 2017-12-28 01:22:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 7,478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/985965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheGracelessConsultingCompanion/pseuds/TheGracelessConsultingCompanion





	1. Chapter 1

'Whoa! What a rush!' Bill called out as we were leaving the arena.  
We always get pumped up after playing a sold-out concert like that.  
'Yeah! Best crowd ever!' Gustav included.  
As we made our way out to the tour bus, and I noticed the weather was kind of chilly.  
'Does anyone know what the temp. is suppose to be?' I asked as I rubbed my arms.  
It was the middle of summer and it had to be at least 60 or so. How was that possible?  
'I don't know Tom, the forecast said 95 or something like that,' Georg said after a few seconds.  
That's weird. As I looked up, I also noticed it was a full moon. It was so bright it lit up the night as if it was still day time. It seemed like I was the only one that noticed the odd weather. Everyone else was too busy celebrating our awesome concert. Which I know I should be too, but there was something weird in the air and I just couldn't get it off my mind.  
'I think we should go out and party after a night like this!' Bill suggested.   
'Yes!!' The others quickly agreed.  
'What about you Tom?' Bill asked.  
I was so caught up with the weather outside, I didn't pay attention.  
'Tom?' Bill said after I didn't respond.  
'Huh?' I said totally clueless.  
'Are you okay bro?'  
'Yeah, sorry, um.. What were we talking about?'  
'Really Tom? You are always the first one to suggest we go out,' Gustav said shocked.  
'Oh! Right! Yeah totally, that sounds awesome!' I said trying to be convincing.  
'Are you sure you're okay?' Bill asked kind of worried.  
'Yeah, of course! I was just thinking about what an amazing concert that was!' I lied.  
'Okay! So to the clubs?' Bill said.  
'Hell yeah!' I answered, starting to get pumped.  
Just as we were about to get into the car, someone ran passed us, knocking me off my feet and tripping themselves in the process.  
'Oh my God! Are you okay?!' I answer jumping to my feet to help them up.  
'NO! NO! STAY AWAY!!' they screamed.  
As we all got closer we saw a fairly young girl laying on the ground and covering her face as if she was about it get hit.  
'Here', I said holding out my hand, 'let me help you up.'  
'NO!! I WON'T LET YOU TAKE ME!!' She screamed as if she was about to be murdered.  
'Whoa! Calm down! We aren't taking you anywhere!' Georg said trying to calm the girl down.  
'NO! They were coming for me! They were right behind me!!!' The girl exclaimed moving her back against the wall.  
We all looked back and saw nothing. Who is this girl, and what is her problem?  
'Look, no one is coming for you,' Bill said trying to comfort her. 'Here, let me help you up.'  
Bill reached out to take her hand, and she jerked back like a whip.  
'OW!' Bill cried as he pulled back his hand.  
There was blood running down his palm as if he sliced it with a cutting knife.  
'What the hell!!' He yelled in pain.  
Just as Bill yelled, someone's headlights flashed our way, and we all saw on the girl's forearms, what look like fins!! From a fish!! The girl looked terrified. We all jumped back. And as we did she shots up and tries to take off running, but there was a hole right where she stepped and she tripped once again. This time she was all scrapped up and began to bleed. Bill and I got closer trying to help, and Gustav and Georg were frozen in shock.  
'NO!' she screamed once again. 'STAY BACK!'  
'Look! We are just trying to help, jeez!!' I snapped at her.  
Bill gave me a dirty look.  
'But I know you saw!' the girl yelled as she started to cry.  
'Look, don't cry. We just want to help.' Bill said in a very comforting voice.  
I knew Bill was just trying to be nice, but he is just like me, and I was terrified! There was a million questions running through my head; What kind of girl is this? Is she even a girl? What is on her arms? Who are 'they'? The girl looks up at Bill.  
'You're not scared?' she said kind of shocked.  
'Well, yeah, but you're bleeding and I wanna help,' Bill confessed.  
He reached out his hand and a few seconds later, she took it.


	2. Chapter 2

It seemed like it took Gustav and Georg forever to snap outta their shocked coma, but who could blame them. We just found this 'thing' and Bill had to invite it into our tour bus! What was he thinking!  
As we got to the steps of the bus, the girl looks up scared.  
'Umm... Can you turn the lights off?' she asked Bill.  
It seems liked she wouldn't look or talk to anyone but Bill. Probably because he was the only one who offered to help.  
'But, we won't be able to really see anything, how am I suppose to clean you up?' Bill asked confused.  
'Oh, well you don't have to clean me up, I can do it myself in the bathroom or something.' she answer quickly.  
'Um.. okay. Would you like to go in first?'  
'Sure!' she answer dashing up the steps trying to avoid everyone.  
'She's really weird Bill! Why did you do this?' Gustav asked.  
Bill turned and looked at all of us. We had the same expression on our faces.  
'Yeah really, why?' I said agreeing with Gustav.  
'Oh come on guys! She was hurt!' he snapped.  
'But did you see those 'things?!' Georg said gesturing towards his forearms.  
'Be nice guys!' Bill snapped. 'What ever it was, we will find out!'  
'I hope she isn't like some flesh eating monster!' I said rather harsh.  
Bill smacked me upside the head.  
'I said be nice!' he growled.  
'He's right Bill! We don't know if she's dangerous or not!' Gustav added.  
'Thank you Gustav! See Bill! We can't take a change! If that 'thing' in there is faking, it could kill us! And it would be all your fault!' I said, it was kinda harsh, I know. But it was true.  
Bill gave us a very nasty look, but didn't say anything. He just turned towards the steps. As we all heading into the tour bus, we flipped the lights on, not knowing what might happen. We looked around and the girl was nowhere in sight. Where did she go? Bill walked to the back room and knocked on the door.  
'Are you in there?' he asked.  
About 15 seconds later we hear 'Um yeah, I'm fine!'  
'Okay, just let me know if you need something.'  
'Okay!' she called back.  
Bill came and sat down next to me.  
'What do we do now?' Gustav asked breaking the silents.  
'I guess we wait.' Bill answered.  
'Well I guess we aren't going out tonight,' Georg said kind of sarcastic.  
Bill gave him a another dirty look..I have a feeling we are gonna get those alot tonight. About half an hour goes by and that girl is still in the back room. Every few minutes Bill gets up and asks her if she's okay, and she replies with the same thing, 'Yeah, I'm fine'. I couldn't help but wonder what the hell was she doing! It almost started to make me nervous. But I knew if I said anything, Bill would hit me again. Not long after the 45 minute mark, she finally comes out. Slowly the door opened and she starts stepping out. We all got a good look at her for the first time; She looked about 15-16 years old, long dark brown hair that went down to the middle of her back, skin was flawless and pale like porcelain, and her eyes were almost a fluorescent green which seemed as if they could glow in the dark! I had to admit, she was rather pretty.  
'Is everything okay?' Bill asked as he got up.  
As soon as Bill was on his feet, she took a step back.  
'Yeah, um, thank you for letting me clean up' she said nervously.  
'Oh it wasn't a big deal,' Bill said.  
The three of us just looked at each other like 'Bull crap Bill!'  
'Um, my name is Bill.. And this is Georg, Gustav and my brother Tom' he continued.  
'Oh, um, my name is Ianthe,' she said looking down at the floor, still nervous.  
By then I noticed one thing, she looked normal. Nothing was on her arms. Maybe Bill cut his hand on something else.... No he couldn't have.. I thought about that while those two kept talking.  
'So, um, Ianthe, who exactly was chasing you?' Bill asked.  
I knew he was just as curious as everyone else. Her eyes shot up from the floor. You could tell she was hiding something.. But what?  
'Oh! Um..... That was... n, nothing really..... I.. I think I was just imagining it....' she hesitated to answer, not looking anyone in the eyes.  
Yeah, definitely hiding something big!  
'Um....' Bill hesitated, 'okay, is there anything else we... sorry, I can do?'  
'Um.. Yeah, can you tell me where I am?'  
We all kinda looked at each other.  
'What do you mean?' Bill asked confused.  
'Where am I... Like in the world?'  
'Um... We are in Lübeck, that's northern Germany'  
'Germany! But last I check I was on the coast of Venezuela, heading for Africa! How the hell did I end up here!' she started mumbling to herself.  
'Is something wrong?' Bill asked.  
'No.. everything is fine!' she said almost monotone.  
'Can we drop you off somewhere?' Bill asked trying to be nice again.  
She stopped and thought about it for a moment.  
'No, I don't think so,' she answered after a few minutes.  
After a few minutes Ianthe headed for the door.  
'I guess I better go... Thank you for your help'  
'Wait, where are you going?' Bill asked.  
'Oh... I don't know. I'll find something' she answered.  
Right before Ianthe reached the bottom step, thunder struck and it became it rain. A few water droplets hit her hand and Ianthe froze..


	3. Chapter 3

'Ianthe?' Bill asked with cation. 'Is everything okay?'  
I figured she would just answer with the usual 'Yeah, I'm fine' line.  
'Um....', she hesitated, and within seconds, she bolted towards the back room again, not even getting half way, Ianthe hit the floor like she had been tripped and out of nowhere this tail appeared where her legs should be!  
My mouth dropped out, Bill and Georg were speechless and I don't know what happened to Gustav.  
'Wh... What is that!' Bill forced out slowly.  
He was the only one who would even attempt to speak.  
'DAMN!' she hissed and buried her face in here arms hoping we would disappeared.  
'Ianthe! Is that what I think it is!' Bill said, already knowing the answer.  
'YES! Okay! Now you know!' she yelled holding back tears. '... now you know.'  
'Wh... wha... H... How!' Bill could barely get the words out.  
'I was born this way! I was born a mermaid!!' she screamed.  
It took me a few minutes to recover and actually got a better look at it.. This thing was very long, probably a good couple feet, a very intense greenish-gold color, very strong looking, like it could knock you out with one hit and covered in scales! It was different. Very different! I didn't believe this was even possible, but there it was, it was right there!  
'Can I just have a towel please?' she asked without uncovering her face.  
Gustav slowly walked over with a small shower towel and could not take his eyes off it... Could you blame him!  
'Do you wanna touch it!' she asked him kind of sarcastic. 'It's not gonna do anything!'  
'Um.. no.. no... I'm fine,' Gustav replied after a few seconds.  
As soon as Gustav handed it to her, she began drying her tail. About 5 minutes later, she was dry and the tail just disappeared!  
'What just happened!' Georg asked shocked.  
'I only have my tail when I'm wet, it disappears when I'm dry!' her answer was foul, like she had repeated herself 15 times.  
'Okay, I'm still confused!' I said after a few seconds, 'Who are 'they', we obviously know what they want, but why! Who are you!'  
'I don't know! That's just it! I have no idea who they are, or why they want me!' she shrugged her shoulder. 'Usually I at least know who it is, but not this time.'  
'So they could be anyone.' Gustav added.  
She nodded her head. 'And I've probably just put you guys in grave danger! I'm sure they already know I'm with you, but at least they don't know exactly who you are' she added having no clue.  
We all just stared at her, how do you not know who we are! Our faces are plastered all over the globe! People come from the other side of the planet because they know we are here!  
'What!?' she asked after we wouldn't stop starring.  
'Ianthe.... Everyone knows us!' I said as I pointed towards a poster of us outside on a building wall.  
'Oh.... oh no!' she said after realizing we were famous. 'So you're like a band.'  
We all nodded. Duh!  
'Well this isn't gonna be easy!' she mumbled to herself.  
'What isn't gonna be easy?' Bill asked kinda worried.  
'Well.. You guys are gonna have to hide! They know I'm with you, I don't wanna risk putting you in danger!' she added.  
'Oh please!' Gustav blurted out. 'We are always in danger by some craze fan-girl! I'm pretty sure we could handle those idiots!'  
Gustav! What are you doing! I thought to myself.  
'I think you'll be safe with us!' Georg added.  
What are you guys doing!!  
'Wait, are you guys gonna help me!' she squealed as her face lit up. 'You'll really help me get home?!'  
'Just leave it to us!' Bill added while Gustav and Georg nodded.  
'Thank you SO much!' she came and hugged them.  
What did they just get us into! I thought to myself. This is NOT gonna be easy!


	4. Chapter 4

I couldn't believe Bill was doing this to us... to me! Why should I trust her!  
'Oh, by the way, where do you live?' Bill asked.  
'Oh, I live in the Gulf of Mexico.' she replied.  
'Really?' Gustav asked confused.  
'Yeah, I live in a large coral reef with my family. It is very beautiful!' she replied with a smile on her face.  
'Wow! That's awesome. What is your family like?' Bill asked fascinated.  
It didn't take much for Bill to be fascinated.  
'Well my father's name is Caspian, he can be very strict, be I know he means well. Then my mother's name is Nerissa, and I've been told I look just like her. She's kind but can be very over protective sometime.' she answered after thinking about it for a second.  
There is something uneven with this girl. But I don't know what, she is acting like we've known her for years.  
'So Ianthe, do you have any siblings?' Georg asked.  
What is this, 20 questions?  
'No.. But I do have a pet dolphin named Shrimp! He is a short-beaked common dolphin!'  
'That's real....' Gustav tried saying but I cut him off.  
'Okay! What gives?!' I yelled startling everyone. 'Not even 24 hours ago you acted like we were gonna slaughter you! Now you're being all friendly like we're best friends!' I finished standing on my feet.  
'TOM!' Bill snapped. 'What is wrong with you!'  
I looked at Ianthe and she just smile.  
'No, it's okay.' she told Bill. 'He's right. But Tom, last night I didn't know if I could trust you. I get these.. feelings whenever I know I can trust someone or not. I know now, that I can trust most of you.' she said starring straight at me.  
I starred back. We all sat there in an awkward silence while Ianthe and I sent lightning bolts back and forth between our eyes.  
'Well okay' I said sour after 5 minutes and walked away.  
As I walked towards the back room, to try and get away from this madness, I heard Bill 'don't worry about him, he's just moody'.  
'I'm not moody.' I said under my breath and stuck the door.  
I couldn't believe them! They all pretty much took her side! So much for friends. What did they see in her? Whatever it was, it was not normal! I sat in the back room alone, practicing my guitar for about an hour when I heard a knock.  
'Tom, can I come in?' it was Ianthe.  
'No!' I hissed.  
She came in anyway.  
'Tom.. Can I talk to you?' she asked stepping into the room.  
'When, since you're already in, I guess!' I said rolling my eyes.  
'Um.. You know Tom, I'm not that bad. Why don't you trust me?' she said in a soft voice.  
'Because I don't know what you are!' I said firmly.  
'I'm just a girl Tom!' she said.  
'No! You're not! You're a fish!' I snapped.  
She was quiet for a second, while she looked around. I didn't know what to do.  
'Alright.... I get it' she mumbled looking up at me.  
I could see tears forming in the corners for her eyes.  
'Crap.. Ianthe I..' I stepped towards her.  
She stepped back and just shook her head. Next thing I know she turned around and took off running towards the door.  
'Ianthe wait!' I called after her.  
She was out the door in seconds. The guys just looked at me.  
'What did you say Tom!' Bill asked firmly  
'I.. I don't know!' I really didn't.  
'Well someone is gonna have to go after her!' Bill said, looking at me.  
'I'll go, this is my fault.' I sighed bringing my jacket, and headed outside. 'I'll call you when I find her.'  
I hope she is gonna be okay, I really was worried. It was still wet from the rain last night, and I had no idea where she might be.


	5. Chapter 5

I looked for hours, and still no sign of her. I felt really bad.  
'What have I done' I said to myself.  
I was on the verge of giving up when I heard a scream. I whipped around and ran in that direction.  
'IANTHE?' I yelled.  
I turned the corner and saw her being force into the back of a pick-up truck.  
'TOM!! HELP ME!!' she screamed in fear.  
'Shit!' I said to myself and started running faster.  
I guess I found 'them', and there was NO way I could catch up. As they drove off, I stopped running and took a picture of the license plate with my phone, and then called Bill.  
'Did you find her?!' Bill asked as should as he picked up.  
'Well yes and no!' I said.  
'What do you mean?' he asked nervously.  
'Yes, I did find her. But so did 'they' and they got to her before I could.' I explained.  
'What! Where did they take her?' he asked.  
'I don't know Bill. But I got a picture of the plates and hopefully we can track it down.' I said.  
'Okay Tom' Bill signed. 'Where are you?'  
'Um..' I looked around. 'I don't really know. Downtown, I think.'  
'Okay, will come get you.' He said then hung up.  
What were we gonna do! Poor Ianthe. This was all my fault and I felt terrible! I didn't know why I felt like this, but I just did. As I sat against an old building wall, I thought about nothing but Ianthe.  
What's gonna happen to her? I thought.  
Without even realizing it, tears started forming in the corners of my eyes. Just then the bus pulled up and Bill got out. He looked at me for a minute completely shocked.  
'What?' I asked.  
'Tom... Are you.. crying!' he asked widening his eyes.  
I touched my cheek and felt that it was wet.  
'Um No!' I lied. 'It's just rain!'  
'Tom, it's not raining.' Bill said raising one eyebrow.  
I couldn't think of anything to say.  
'...You like her. Don't you?' Bill asked smug\\.  
'NO!' I snapped  
Did I? Bill just looked at me.  
'I.. I don't know! Can we just focus on finding her first!' I tried changing the subject.  
'Tom, this morning you would given anything just to get rid of her, now you want her back?' Bill said.  
'Yeah, that's because I didn't think anything would happen!' I snapped.  
'Okay.' Bill gave up on that.  
We both headed into the bus and I took out my phone.  
'Alright, the vehicle looked like a 2010 Ford pick-up, extended cap, 2 dents behind the back wheel on the drivers side and had a jet black paint job.' I explained.  
'What was the plate number?' Gustav asked.  
'8D5 XXIX' I replied.  
'Okay, where should we start?' Georg said.  
'Well lets first find out who the truck belongs to' I said.  
'Right!' they all agreed.

Ianthe's POV  
'TOM!! HELP ME!!' I screamed.  
I could see him running towards us, but he couldn't catch up. The truck sped off and Tom was soon out of sight.  
'LET ME GO!' I screamed.  
'Shut up!' the guy driving snapped.  
'What do you want with me!' I demanded.  
The man in the passengers seat just looked at me. They were both wearing sunglasses and hats, so I had no idea what they looked like. All I know is that they are both male and in their mid 20's.  
'Where are you taking me!' I said calmer but still angry.  
'You'll find out.' the one in the passenger's seat looked back and grinned.  
Why won't they give me answers! This was making me mad! I could feel my blood boiling from anger and I was also terrified at the same time!  
What's gonna happen to me? I thought to myself.  
I tried looking out the back window, but it was hopeless. I couldn't lift myself up with all these ropes on me. I could hear the 2 guys whispering something back and forth, but I couldn't make out any of the words.  
About 5 minutes into the drive, the truck stopped. My heart was pounding!  
'Open the door!' the driver yelled out his window.  
Just then I heard an awful scratching sound and the truck started moving again. 30 seconds later we stopped and both guys got out. One open my door and pulled me out.  
'Ow!' I said when he grabbed my arm.  
While he was dragging me along, I looked around. It looked like we were in an old airplane garage from 1943 and then I noticed the airplane.  
'Wh.. Where are you taking me!?' I demanded.  
'We are gonna go on a little trip soon, but right now you get to stay in here!' he said as he pushed me into a room and locked the door.  
'No! Wait!! Let me out!' I yelled kicking the door.  
It was no good. Nothing! I sat down and began to cry.  
Bill! Tom! Gustav! Georg! Where are you!? I thought.  
I sat there for about 20 minutes, then I heard the airplane start. My heart stopped!


	6. Chapter 6

Tom's POV  
'We got it!' Bill yelled when we finally figured out where they took her.  
'Come on! We can't waste time!' I said as I grabbed the keys to my Audi.  
I started up my car and sped off.  
'Tom slow down!' Bill yelled. 'You're gonna miss the turn!'  
'Too late!' Gustav said.  
'Hang on!' I told them as I quickly did a U-Turn.  
'Tom! You're gonna kill us!' Bill screamed clinging to the seat.  
'Sorry!' I said slowing down 'What's the address again?'  
'483 Zimmer Ln.' Gustav replied.  
It didn't take long to find the people who took her and the records showed they had a small airplane and the runway on the outskirts of town, and I knew they took her there.  
As we drove down a long dirt road, we found the runway. I cut the engine and we all got out. Just as we did, we heard this loud buzzing sound.  
'What is that!?' Bill yelled so we could hear him.  
'It sounds like an airplane' Gustav yelled back.  
At that moment we all looked at each other. Oh no!  
'Ianthe!' I yelled and took off running in that direction.  
'Tom you idiot!' Bill yelled and followed.  
Gustav and Georg looked at each other, shook their heads and came after us. Barely getting half way, the plane came rolling out. I ran faster, but by the time I reached the doors, it made taken off.  
'NO!' I cried in defeat. 'This is all my fault!'  
'Yes, it is' a soft voice came from inside the garage.  
We all looked at each other. That's not possible!  
'Ianthe?' Gustav called out.  
A few seconds later, a familiar, pretty face came around the corner.  
'How?' Bill asked shocked.  
'Did you honestly think I was gonna go down without a fight?' she grinned.  
'HOLY SHIT!! I THOUGHT YOU WERE GONE!!' I said picking her up and hugging her.  
'T...om! Y..ou..'re... cr..ashing... my.. ribs!' she gasped.  
'Sorry!' I put her down. 'I am so sorry! I didn't mean for any of this to happen!'  
'I know' she said. 'And it's my fault. I shouldn't have ran.'  
'Hang on.' Georg butted in. 'Why did they let you go?'  
'Cause they think I'm a demon!' she said with a huge grin on her face.  
We all looked at her.  
'What!?' Gustav said.  
'Have you ever heard of mermaids with.. magical powers?' she wiggling her finger at the last two words.  
'Yeah.. Tom and I were told stories like that when we were younger.' Bill said, and I nodded.  
'Well, it's actually very rare, usually 1 in 900,000..' she started explaining.  
'So what does that have to do with this?' I asked.  
'Well... I'm one of them!' she said smiling.  
'Seriously ?' Bill asked amazing.  
'Yeah.. Here I'll show you.' she said walking towards a rain puddle.  
She knelt down and stuck her hand out over the puddle. She began spreading her fingers apart, and gently started rocking her hand from left to right.  
We all looked at each other totally confused.  
5 seconds later, this things came out of the puddle and moved in the same motion of her hand.  
'Whoa!' I said.  
She stood up and push it towards us.  
'How is all that water coming from such a small puddle.' Georg asked.  
'I don't know, but isn't it cool!' she said still smiling.  
'Yeah!' Bill said.  
Ianthe dropped her hand and the water fall.  
'I can manipulate and mold water' she said as we all got wet.  
'That's so cool!' Bill said completely amazing.  
'I know!' she said.  
'Okay, now that this is over, all we have left to do is get you home' I said.  
Ianthe came up and hugged me.  
'Thank you so much!' she said and I lifted her up.  
'Oh, Tom' Bill butted in, 'I'm driving!'  
I laughed.  
'Too bad we can't use this runway!' Georg joked.  
Soon we were in the car and headed for the airport.


	7. Chapter 7

It took us about 30 minutes to get to the Lübeck Airport, and by that time it was very late. Ianthe was asleep against my shoulder.  
'Should we wait until morning or go ahead and get a flight now?' I asked after we parked.  
'We should probably get one now, that way we don't get swamped with fans.' Gustav said.  
'Good point' I agreed.  
I really didn't want to wake her up, but I had to.  
'Ianthe' I said with a soft voice. 'We are at the airport.'  
Her eyes slowly opened, revealing her florescent green eyes.  
'What?' she said rubbing her eyes.  
'We will get on a flight to Berlin and from there, get one to Miami.' Bill told her when she was fully awake.  
'Okay.. Can I go back to sleep on the plane?' she asked in between yawns.  
'Yes you can.' Bill giggled.  
As we all headed in, Gustav had Ianthe on his back.  
'Can I help you?' the women asked when we got to the counter.  
'Yeah, we need 5 first class tickets for the next plane to Berlin.' I told her.  
'Okay, let me see what is available' she said while typing on the computer. 'It's looks like we have is 5 tickets for the last flight to Berlin at 12:00 midnight.'  
We looked at the clock, it was 11:43 P.M.  
'We'll take it.' I said handing her my credit card.  
'Okay, hold on one moment' she said still typing.  
After a few seconds, she looked up surprised.  
'Wait, I know who you are! You're Tokio Hotel!' she squealed.  
'Um.. Yeah' I said awkwardly.  
'Um, will you please sign this! My friends and I are big fans!' she said handing us a piece of paper.  
'Sure' I sighed.  
'Thank you so much!' she said handing us our tickets. 'Enjoy the flight!'  
'Thanks.' I said nodded.  
'No, thank you!' she smiled. 'You just made my whole day!'  
By the time we finished going through security, it was 11:54 P.M. We needed it hurry. When we reached the gate it was 11:57.  
'You just made it' the lady taking our tickets said.  
Looking over our tickets she smiled. 'Enjoy the flight.' she said.  
Thank god, she didn't recognize us. I thought.  
We finally got all settled into our seats, and we were soon heading for Berlin. Ianthe slept through the whole 30 minute flight. When we landed it was about 12:30 A.M.  
'Okay, now what?' Bill yawned.  
'I guess, we head to Miami' I yawn back.  
We got off the plane and headed for the front desk. This time, I got to carry Ianthe. As we were walking towards the desk, I looked down at her. She looked so peaceful. How did this one girl get us to go half way around the world?  
'Can I help you?' the women asked.  
'We need 5 first class tickets for the next flight to Miami.' Bill told her.  
'Okay' she began typing. 'Unfortunately it looks like we only have 5 tickets to Orlando..'  
Bill looked back at me.  
'And the next flight isn't until 7 A.M. today' she said looking up at Bill.  
'Um.. Sure.. We'll take that' Bill said and handed her the credit card.  
'Okay, there you go' she said handing us our tickets. 'Would you like me to book you a hotel room for the night?'  
Bill looked at everyone, we nodded.  
'Yes, please... Um, two rooms' Bill told her.  
'Okay' the women pick up the phone.  
She handed us a piece of paper. 'You'll be at the hotel next door, and you'll have two rooms on the 4th floor. Just hand that to the check-in desk.'  
'Thank you' Bill took the paper and we left.  
We headed next door and checked in. When we were in the elevator Ianthe woke up.  
'Where the hell are we?' she asked looking around.  
'We are at a hotel next to the airport in Berlin, are flight is in the morning.' I told her.  
'Oh, okay' she said. 'You can let me down now Tom.'  
I set her on her feet and made she was stable.  
'Do they have a pool?' she asked when we reached the 4th floor.  
'Um, I think I saw one when we were checking in' Gustav said.  
I saw her smirk.  
'Cool' she said casually.  
'Okay, so how are we gonna split the rooms up?' Bill asked when we were outside the room doors.  
'Oh.. Um, I guess we haven't really thought of that' I said. 'What do you guys think?'  
'Well I don't mind sharing, in fact I probably won't be able to sleep anymore.' Ianthe said.  
'Okay, so just how we always do, Tom and Bill in one and Gustav and I in the other?' Georg asked.  
'Sure, which room do u wanna go with Ianthe?' Bill asked.  
'Oh I told you, I probably won't be able to sleep so I don't care.' she told us.  
'So with me and Tom then?' Bill said  
'Sure'  
'Well Georg and I are going to sleep, so we'll see you at 7' Gustav yawned as they went into his room.  
'Okay. Good night.' I said as their door closed.  
The three of us enter our room and flipped the lights on.  
'Well I guess we better go to bed, since we are getting up at 7.' Ianthe said.  
'Good idea' Bill yawned.  
'Do you want the bed Ianthe?' I asked her when Bill passed out on the other one.  
'Oh, no it's fine. I'm used to sleeping on the ground anyway' she joked.  
I just looked at her confused.  
'I usually sleep underwater on the ocean flood' she added when I didn't get the hint.  
'Oh, well okay.' I said.  
'Um goodbye then.' she said  
'Goodnight' I said back and turned the lights off.  
As I was dozing off to sleep, I couldn't help but think, this might be the last day I'll ever get to see her again...


	8. Chapter 8

Ianthe's POV  
I probably waited an hour or so in the dark waiting for Tom to finally fall asleep. When I knew he was out for good, I grabbed a room key and slipped out the door. Carefully closing it behind me I headed for the elevator.  
'I think Gustav said there was a pool in the lobby' I whispered to myself when the elevator came.  
When I reached the lobby and got out of the elevator, I saw a sign that said 'Pool' with an arrow pointing to the left. I followed it. When I found the pool a little sign on the door that said 'Pool Hours: 7A.M. - 11 P.M.'  
'Well, that's not gonna stop me!' I said to myself.  
I looked around to make sure no one was watching, and swiped the key. Surprisingly the door unlocked.  
'Pools closed my tail!' I smirked and slipped in.  
I wasn't used to the smell of chlorine, but I didn't care. Making sure all the windows and curtains were shut good, I dove in. It felt so good to have my tail out! It may have only been a few days, but that felt like a lifetime! I swam around the little 5 foot deep pool for hours, humming a song my mother used to sing to me.  
'I would swim over the deepest ocean. The deepest ocean for my love to find....' I was cut off by the sound of someone coming into the pool room.  
I swam to the side and ducked my headed down so they wouldn't see me and held my breath.  
'Ianthe?' I heard Tom whisper. 'Are you in here?'  
'Tom!?' I said popping my head up fast.  
'Jeez!' He jumped.  
'Sorry, I didn't mean to scare you!' I giggled.  
He got closer.  
'Is you're...' he tried saying.  
'Yes, it is.' I interpreted.  
I knew what he was talking about. He walking down and kept starring at the water.  
'Do you wanna come for a swim?' I said reaching my hand out.  
He stopped short when he saw the fins on my forearm.  
'They aren't dangerous.' I said. 'Yes, they are kinda sharp, but I really didn't mean to cut Bill's hand'  
He started get closer, until we were face to face.  
'Well... I..' he began, but I pulled him in before he could finish.  
His head came outta the water and his hair was dripping wet. I had a grin on my face.  
'I can't believe you just did that!' he laughed.  
We both continued to laugh until Tom looked at my tail. His smile faded.  
'Here' I said taking his hand.  
He pulled back for a second but then relaxed. I ran his hand down my tail, letting him feel the scales. His face was blank for a while, I couldn't read it. Then he looked up at me. His deep brown eyes made my heart melt.  
'You are very beautiful.' he whispered.  
I blushed.  
'Tom, please don't do that.' I said in a low voice.  
'Do what?' he looked at me confused.  
'Please don't fall in love with me' I said very seriously.  
'Ianthe, I..' he began to say but stop without finishing.  
'It wouldn't work out, no matter what we did.' I said looking away.  
We were silent for, what seemed like forever. Finally I looked at him, meeting his gaze. I wanted to look away, but couldn't.  
'I guess I should dry off and go back to bed.' he said gazing into my eyes.  
He was the first to pull away and I felt my heart sink. I didn't want him to go, but I didn't want him to stay. I felt trapped.  
'I'll be up in a bit' I said without moving from my position.  
After Tom had slipped out of the pool room, I lifted myself out. I didn't have a towel so I had to wait for myself to dry off. I laid on the tile floor for about an hour until I finally got my legs back. I stood up and headed back to the room. When I was in the elevator I could feel tears forming in the corners of my eyes.  
Stop it Ianthe! I thought to myself. He isn't in love with you and you can not fall in love with him!  
I just couldn't take that risk, but in my heart, I wanted it.


	9. Chapter 9

Tom's POV  
Where was no way I would be able to go back to sleep after that. I crawled back into bed and stared at the ceiling. Bill was snoring lightly.  
Love? I thought to myself. Did I love her?  
I heard the door open and I rolled over, pretending I was asleep. She headed straight for the balcony and shut the door behind her. She looked sad, almost hurt, I hope it was something I did.  
*Beep Beep Beep Beep* The alarm went off.  
It was 6:00 o'clock. Bill rounded over and was surprised to see me up.  
'You're up? That's amazing!' he yawned. 'Where's Ianthe?'  
'Right here.' she said coming back into the room.  
She wouldn't really look at me, but I couldn't look away. Her beautiful brown hair almost sparkled in the early morning sun. It wasn't long before we heard a knock on the door.  
'Berlin P.D. open up!' Georg joked. 'We need to search your room for illegal... um stuff!'  
Ianthe giggled. 'You'll never take me alive!' she joked back.  
I opened the door to where only my face was visible.  
'Is there a problem officers?' I said sarcastically then let them in.  
Since we didn't have much luggage, so we headed to check-out. By the time we were finished checking-out, we had half an hour to kill before our flight.  
'So what do you wanna do?' Bill asked.  
'Well, I'm starving!' Georg groaned. 'Lets get something to eat!'  
'Okay.' Bill said. 'I think there is a small diner inside the airport, we could go there.'  
We all agreed. Since it was only 6:30 in the morning, it wasn't that busy. But we still kept a low profile just in case. Once we were seated, some waitress turn the news channel on. I didn't pay much attention, it just sounded like some gas company did something wrong, but it got Ianthe's attention.  
'Hey, Bill what are they saying' Ianthe asked about the news.  
Bill turned to listen. 'Um, some gas company in America, BP I think, one of their oil carriers thing blew up and spilled hundreds of gallons of oil into the Gulf of Mexico..' he stop once he realized what he just said.  
Ianthe swallowed hard and her face went pale.  
'Wh.....w.... wh.... what..' she whisper.  
She started shaking and tears were forming in her eyes. Then I remembered, Ianthe's family lived there.  
'Excuse me!' she said rushing out of the small restaurant.  
'Oh no' Bill said, and followed after her.  
I quickly paid and the three of us left.  
'Ianthe, it's okay.' Bill said trying to calm her.  
'No Bill! It's not! That's my home! My family, my friends, my whole life was there!!' she screamed with tears pouring down her cheeks.  
'Maybe they made it out.' Bill said still trying.  
'How do you know!' she continued.  
'I don't' Bill said honestly. 'But there is only one way to find out.'  
She sat there trying to calm herself down. Her eyes sparkled with tears in them. After a while she looked up, right at me. She looked indescribable, but good, very good.  
'Okay' she sniffed, still looking at me.  
I stared back. Maybe she was right. What if I was falling?  
'The 7 o'clock plane to Orlando with be leaving in 15 minutes' the overhead announced.  
'We better go. By the time we finish with security, it will be 7.' Gustav said.  
I nodded and we all headed for the gate. Ianthe was never more then 2 feet from my side.  
What am I gonna do? I thought looking at Ianthe.


	10. Chapter 10

The plane ride took forever, but we finally landed in Orlando. Ianthe was still upset about her home. She wouldn't really look at anyone.  
'Ianthe are you okay?' Bill asked when we left the plane.  
'Yeah, I'll be fine.' she sighed.  
Luckily we exited the airport, without anyone recognizing us.   
'So how are we gonna get to the Gulf?' I asked.  
Ianthe turned and sighed. 'I'm going there myself, you guys don't have to do anything else.' she said sad.  
'But Ianthe, we've come all this way. We can't just leave you here.' Bill said.  
'I know, but my family is probably gone. I'll have to find a new home.' she said with tears forming in her eyes.  
'Where are you gonna go?' Bill asked.  
She shrugged her shoulders.  
'Is there anything else we can do?' I ask.  
'No, but thank you for getting me this far. It means alot to me.' she said with a hint of a smile and walked away.  
As I watched her back get farther and farther, I had this dull pain forming inside me. I didn't want her to go.  
As we all started walking away, I turn around. Ianthe way no where insight, she was gone.   
'Well, what the hell are we gonna do now?' Gustav asked.  
'I guess all we can do is go home.' Bill said.  
We all looked at each other and almost at the same time we said, 'Lets go to the bar.'  
We sat there for almost 2 hours until we finally left. We headed back to the airport and were lucky to find a flight to Berlin boarding in 10 minutes. We took it and headed home, without Ianthe.

7 Months Later..  
We had just finished an interview in Hamburg and it was pretty late. We were heading outside towards our tour bus when I noticed it was a full moon. Every full moon I see makes me think of her, and it makes me sad. Not a day goes by without me thinking of her.  
'Tom, are you ready?' Bill asked.  
I looked down from the sky at him.  
'Yeah, lets go.'  
We were planning on going back to the hotel for the night, and leaving for Leipzig in the morning. I took one last look at the moon before getting on the bus. The ride seemed to be taking forever. No one said much, so it made it awkward. When we finally reached the hotel, someone was standing at the front door.  
'Guten Abend.' Bill said kindly to the stranger.  
'Hello boys,' a fimilar voice answered back.  
We turned around, my heart stopped. It was her.  
'Ianthe?!' Bill asked.  
She stood there smiling, looking right at me.  
'I've missed you!' she said running into my arms.  
I pulled her into a tight hug, lifting her feet off the ground and our lips, for the first time, met each other. At that moment, I didn't care who saw. We pulled away after a while, looking into each others eyes.  
'I've missed you too.' I whispered.  
I had forgotten the others were still standing there until I heard,'I told you.' it was Bill. Ianthe laughed and that made me smile.  
'Ianthe, promise me you'll never leave again.' I whispered again.  
'I promise.' she whispered and our lips met again.  
I finally had her and I could not have been happier.


End file.
